


Comrade Drake

by rocket_rach



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Conspiracy Theories, Tim is CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Wayne Enterprises, if there are any baby boomers on this site - this is a direct call out fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: Timothy Drake is a 18 year old chief executive officer and also a zillennial and Bruce is a grown man with communist sons, apparently.





	Comrade Drake

“Mr. Drake, Mr. Wayne is here to see you,” Jodi buzzed in.

Tim looked down at his tablet, scrolling through today’s schedule. There was no official meeting with his dad, which meant that whatever reason Bruce was standing outside his former office probably wasn’t a good one. He sighed.

“Send him in.”

Bruce strolled into the office, owning the space like he never left. It wasn’t the black granite office Bruce had worked in for 30 years, but he appreciated the natural wood that Tim had replaced it with. There were also a lot of bamboo plants. He thought there were too many. But, as he looked at his son sitting behind the glass and wood desk, he had other things on his mind.

“Tim.”

“Hi, Bruce. What’re- what are you doing here?”

“Have you gotten on twitter recently?” He asked as he sat.

Tim looked over the tablet and papers that covered his desk. He realized a pen was leaking onto the floor. Tim pushed some papers off of the desk and used his foot to cover up the spot. Bruce watched him do this. 

“I know you’re only 17,” he began. “and that a lot of the people working for us have been working for us for a very long time. They don’t agree with modern society and how our cultures changed. Listen, Tim—”

“You can’t fire me, can you? I mean I know it’s your company but like… shit. _Shit_ , can you fire me? No, not if I quit. I’ll quit. It was fun. I mean, I like to think I did some good—”

Bruce blinked at Tim. Tim finally stopped and stared back. Then his lips pursed together, and his eyebrows pushed together. Dick had named that face his ‘detective-ing face’. Tim’s baby blue eyes flew over Bruce’s face, which Bruce was trying very hard to keep neutral.

“I’m not firing you, Tim.”

“…Then why are you here?” He asked cautiously.

“Because you’re trending on Twitter and I’ve received 14 calls from panicked stockholders. Four of those calls came from your brothers and sisters. One was from Alfred.”  
Tim’s face was still all squinched up. He sat slowly back in the chair, the plastic back groaning. He opened his open to say something, then leaned back even more. His suit suddenly felt too tight on him. The collar was choking him. No, he realized as he tugged the buttons, the collar wasn’t choking him. He’d just done the buttons up too far. Briefly, he considered the past few days. He hadn’t skateboarded in the board room since that one day. He rolled out his college initiatives, which promised to help cover the price of higher education as well as help graduates find jobs; both in and out of Wayne Enterprises. For the most part, the public had reacted positively. 

“With the hashtag, Commie Boss. Why do people think you’re a communist, Tim?”

“I actually think I might be,” He muttered.

“What?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I mean, the college thing went over well. Maybe it’s the health care initiative I’m thinking of supporting? That could be it.”

The former C.E.O leaned forward, his fingers intertwining together in front of his face. “Which initiative?”

“The one where a bunch of senators and representatives are collaborating on creating a solid system for affordable health care. I ran the math and Bruce, we’d save so much money as a company and as frequent users of the American health care system. It’s such—Bruce, it’ll pay off so much. Oh. D’you think that’s why people think I’m a commie?”

Bruce couldn’t hold back his smile any longer. He tried using his hand to cover it up, but Tim saw the corners of his mouth twitching up.

“I guess the press can blame your so-called communist tendencies on me. I think I’ve found a new cause for me to personally invest in,” Bruce said. “But also, Dave Marshall was the first one to tweet with that hashtag.”

Tim was already reaching for her personal phone. “How do you think ’10 weeks of paid vacation for all WE employees sounds? Hashtag commie boss move’ sounds?”

“I think it sounds like we’re going to have to hire more HR,” Bruce laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> i was yelling about my son and suddenly he was being accused of being a communist. eat your heart out former senator joseph mccarthy
> 
> Edit: forgot to add the link that inspired the skateboard room bit!  
> https://sixspence.tumblr.com/post/181230193609/look-me-in-the-eyes-dc-and-tell-me-a-seventeen


End file.
